The invention relates to power tools and specifically to duplicating apparatus utilizing a router for producing a work piece which has a geometric shape which is the same as or smaller than a master object. The prior art includes apparatus which is sold commercially by Sears, Roebuck and Company, Chicago, Ill. Such apparatus is identified as a "router crafter". This apparatus is capable of cooperating with a two dimensional master object to produce a three dimensional work piece. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that the possible geometric shapes of the work piece are severely limited. Another difficulty with such apparatus is that the apparatus which is presently available does not permit variation in the scale between the master object and the work piece.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will generate very complex geometric forms such as the "Queen Anne's" furniture legs.
It is another object of the invention to provide such apparatus which will be simple and inexpensive to construct.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may be added to existing apparatus in a rapid and simple manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will be safe to operate.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will allow for easy variation in a scale factor between a master object and a work piece.